Please Daddy, I've Been A Good Girl
by SCB2011
Summary: He just stands there. His right hand empty, his left holding his lover. Triple Sec Liquor. ‘Oh god! Please! I was a good girl.’ “I was a good girl Daddy.” “N-no Sakura. You haven’t been a g-good girl.” He walks into her room. The door locks behind him.
1. No One Will Ever Know

**Please Daddy, I've Been A Good Girl.**

* * *

"Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries"-Britt Nicole, "When She Cries"

...

...

...

...

'I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl. I'm a good GIRL!'

Sakura sits on her bed, rocking back and fourth.

**Back**

And

**Fourth.**

She doesn't stop.

'I'm a good girl.'

Tears running silently down her cheeks,

'I'm a good girl.'

Crashing onto her bed.

'I'm a good girl.'

_Steps one…two…three…four…_

'Please…oh god…please don't let him come here!'

_Steps five…six…seven…eight…_

'I'm a good girl. I was a good girl.'

_Steps nine…ten…eleven…twelve…_

'God please! Don't let him in!'

_Steps thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…sixteen…_

'DON'T LET HIM IN!'

Silence.

'Oh god please!'

Sakura's doorknob turns; he walks in and slams the door behind him. Sakura doesn't look up.

…

…

She knows who it is.

"Sakura, you w-weren't a g-good girl! You haven't b-been a good f-f-fucking girl!"

"No! I have! Please!"

"I t-told you! I told you t-to be a g-good fucking girl!"

"No please!"

He takes a chug from his bottle in his left hand, his Triple Sec Liquor lover.

His counterpart.

He lowers the bottle from his lips and looks at Sakura.

"I told you to b-be a good girl Sakura."

He walks towards her and stands next to her bed.

"You weren't a g-good girl. You know what I have to do now d-don't you?"

Sakura looks up; his eyes have nothing in them, no love, compassion, just anger and pleasure.

He raises his bottle above his head; she knows where it's going.

She whispers.

"Yes Daddy."

He takes his bottle, bashes it against her back.

'Please Daddy, I was a good girl.'

...

...

...

...

* * *

**N**

**O**

**ONE**

**W**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**EVER**

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W**

* * *

...

...

...

...

Sakura wasn't a straight A student. She wasn't a star athlete, she wasn't anything special. Not in her eyes, or her Daddy's.

She had friends of course. She is sixteen, has a driver's license, has a job at the local mall in town. She needed to save money for insurance. School wasn't so, relaxing.

Girls that gossip about Sakura, start lies, call her names. Never once did Sakura call them names, or speak about them.

Sakura dreamed of becoming a writer, fiction writer. Creating worlds that didn't exist so others could live in them. Create stories that the readers could escape into. Create the life that she never got to have.

Daddy didn't like that. Didn't want Sakura to become a writer. It would cost a lot of money.

So Sakura wrote in journals, hid her secrets behind the thin little papers in the book. Where no one could ever read them. Ever find out about the horrible secrets that lie behind her emerald eyes, under her clothes. In her house.

Only Daddy knows.

God, no one could ever know.

...

...

...

...

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Sasuke."

"How are you?"

Truth? Or lie?

"Great. Yourself?"

Lying was always easier.

"Fine. Something wrong?"

Lie?

"Nah. Everything is great."

"Hn."

Sasuke had gained the reputation of the hottest-most-mysterious-most desired boy in school. Had the perfect hair, body. Had smarts. He was everything a girl wanted and want the other guys wanted to be. Except Sasuke never really gave girls the time of day.

Besides Sakura.

Sasuke was always kind, caring and patient with Sakura. He would never yell, accuse, shout, lie to Sakura.

To Sakura, he was her angel. She's told Sasuke this, but he doesn't believe in angels. Sakura didn't either. Until she meet Sasuke.

"Sakura why are you lying to me?"

'Damn.'

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop lying to me Sakura. I can't-,"

"Can't what?"

"I can't help if you keep lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you Sasuke. I'm great right now."

**(Because,)**

"What about when you're not?"

**(I'm with you.)**

Sakura doesn't reply.

"Sakura I can't help you if you don' tell me what's going on."

"It's not your problem Sasuke."

"Yes it is."

**(He will always be involved,)**

"No Sasuke," She turns away, "It's really not." And walks.

**(Whenever she is.)**

He follows.

"You can't get rid of me by just walking."

"Yes I can. Just don't follow."

**(But he always will,)**

"I'm going to follow you."

**(He'll always follow her.)**

"Why?"

**(Because,)**

"Why Sasuke?" And stops.

**(He,)**

"Why can't you stop?" And turns to him.

**(Simply,)**

He looks at the ground. Carefully choosing his next words.

**(Can't,)**

She waits.

**(Stay,)**

He doesn't speak. She leaves. He stays.

**(Away.)**

He whispers.

"You don't leave the person you love."

...

...

...

...

She stands in front of her front door, debating whether or not to enter.

Even though she knows she has to.

Her watch flashes. It's 7:00 pm.

Daddy doesn't get home till 9.

Sakura inserts her key in the lock and turns. The door opens and Sakura walks into hell.

...

...

...

...

It's 7:30.

Sakura's had her dinner which consisted of a taco and some rice. Leftovers. She sits at the dinner table. Alone.

It's 8.

Sakura goes to her bathroom and turns on her shower. She sheds her clothes and puts her iPod onto the speaker and blasts the music.

She washes her body and carefully. The soap runs over the scars and wounds that run on her back, arms and legs. Some sting, some don't. The ones that healed don't. It's just skin waiting to be hurt again.

'Oh god please.'

It's 8:30.

Sakura's dried her hair, changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She walks into her room, cleans it up and sits on her bed. It's almost time.

It's 8:55.

Sakura's phone vibrates on her nightstand. She picks it up and glances at the screen. It displays, "Sasuke's Cell." She presses the green little phone button and raises the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

Truth or Lie?

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to tell me why you won't leave me?"

Silence.

"Tell you what Sasuke. The day you tell me that, I'll tell you mine."

"Sakura-,"

She hears a click. She figures it's just the bathroom door opening from the window.

"What?"

There's creaking coming down from the hallway.

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that Sasuke. It's just that there's nothing to tel-," Sakura's door bursts open.

'Oh god.'

The phone is still in her hand, pressed against her ear.

"Sakura? Sakura? Hello? Sakura?"

"Oh god."

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Um nothing. I've got to go. Bye" She ends the call.

He just stands there. His right hand empty, his left holding his lover. Triple Sec Liquor.

'Oh god! Please! I was a good girl.'

"I was a good girl Daddy."

"N-no Sakura. You haven't been a g-good girl."

He walks into her room.

The door locks behind him.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Written: (04-10-09)**

**~Renaissance**

* * *


	2. I've Been A Good Girl, Right Mr Hatake?

**Please Daddy, I've Been a Good Girl

* * *

**

_  
"No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"- Simple Plan, "Welcome To My Life"_

…

…

…

…

_She prayed for this day to come, for the day she would live without fear. They day where no one would tell her she isn't good enough, she isn't smart enough, she isn't pretty enough. She isn't this or that. And for Yuuki, that day was today._

Sakura closed her journal, tears threatening to fall free from her lids. Writing was her escape. Her escape from this horrible life she has been burdened with. Sometimes Sakura wondered, did she deserve this? Was she the only one who could handle it? Was she chosen?

Or simply?

Has she really not been a good girl?

Yes, that last one, to Sakura, sounded_ perfectly correct._

…

…

…

...

* * *

**I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T**

**MR.**

**H**

**A**

**T**

**A**

**K**

**E**

**?

* * *

**

…

…

…

…

**MONDAY**

Seven periods. Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Wednesday is three, and Thursday is four. Seven hours everyday except Wednesday. That was Sakura's school life.

First period:Language Arts

Second period:Free

Third period:Spanish

Fourth period:Math

Fifth period:History

Lunch

Sixth period:Chemistry

Seventh period:Health

Sometimes it wasn't so bad. Come to school, attend first, sleep in second and glide through the rest...except health.

Whenever most people think about their health class, they it's about learning drug information (it's do's and don't's) alcohol side effects, sex ed. But to Sakura it was her hell.

Why?

Because for some reason, they have to teach about ABUSE. And it seems that maybe, just maybe her teacher might suspect something. I mean after all, some teachers have that "sense" where they can tell if someone is being physically beaten, or hurting themselves.

And it drives Sakura up the damn wall.

She didn't need a teacher getting into her life. She was perfectly fine covering up her dad's mistakes and cleaning up his messes.

…

…

…

…

Another funny thing about school, Sasuke somehow magically has the same exact schedule as Sakura. And he is the only one who suspects somethings up,(besides Sakura's paranoid delusions about her health teacher) and actually confronts her about it. Sasuke does have a knack for sticking his nose into things that don't really concern him, at least with Sakura he does.

Come to think about it, Sasuke is almost all that Sakura really has. Her dad has taken everything away from her.

No sleep overs.

No friends allowed over.

No going to friends.

No mall time.

No after school social activities.

No dating.

No kissing.

No NOTHING!

Why was he like this?

…

…

…

…

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her desk. Her teacher didn't look happy. 'Great, another "drifting off episode" in math. Way to go Sakura.'

She softly speaks.

"Sorry."

The teacher huffs.

"Very well. You know Sakura, maybe if you didn't day dream so much in class, you could have an A like the others." He speaks and walks away. The students around her snicker and giggle. Another public humiliation. Great.

Bell rings, time for history. Fantastic.

Sakura stands and reaches to grab her books and put them away...only she didn't even take her books out to begin with. She sighs and her shoulders sag.

"Sakura?"

'Great. What did I do now? To much sighs?' She lifts her head to address her speaker.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay after class for a few minutes. I'll write you a note for your next class."

'Do I have a choice in the matter? God, just say "Sakura, sit your ass back down in that chair and wait here so we can talk." At least you don't have to pretend something your not.'

Sakura nods her head.

The teacher clears his voice, but not to clear his throat.

"Ahem." Sakura looks at her teacher again, only to notice his eyes were staring behind her. Sakura follows his gaze. And there is Sasuke, waiting for her.

"Go on Sasuke. I'll be there soon." Seeing as there's no way to object, Sasuke nods and walks away, right after shutting the door.

Sakura turns around to face her teacher and sits in her desk. Her teacher approaches.

"Sakura, I've been going over your last few tests. You failed them all. They're all unit tests Sakura. They weigh 100 points apiece." To emphasize his point, in his hand, were her last four unit tests. All had a big, fat, red "F" on the top.

Sakura shrugs.

"I just don't get math." She lies.

"Well, what about all the day dreaming in my class room? Stop doing that and pay attention. You might find you can learn something."

Sakura shrugs again.

"Sure." Her teacher slams the papers in front of Sakura's face, flat on her desk.

"That's it Sakura! I will not tolerat-," Her teacher stops. His notices that...

Sakura

had

just

_jumped_.

Not a major jump, but she jumped like she was about...to be _hit_?

Upon realizing what just happened, Sakura jumped out of her seat with her backpack on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll try harder. I swear. I'll be better. I'll be good. I'm sorry!" Her teacher's eye widens a notch. He tries, slowly, to take a step towards her. His hands raised a little in the air. Showing he means no harm.

"No Sakura. I didn't- I didn't mean anything like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hu-," He's gotten to close. Sakura retreats to the wall. There's no where else to back into. Her teacher stands, looking, waiting, waiting for anything. For some sign to show him...that she _isn't_ a victim of abuse.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Tears running down her face, arms circled around her knees, crouched on the floor in the corner, she manages to speak.

"I'll be a good girl. I've been a good girl."

Her teacher is sitting in the desk that is closest to her, which is five feet away. He can hear her. Sakura looks up, straight into his eyes.

"I've been a good girl. I've been a good girl," she stops for a moment. "I've been a good girl right Mr. Hatake?"

Mr. Hatake raises his hand to his mouth, covering it. He needs to say something, _anything_. So he says,

"Yes Sakura. You've been a good girl."

Sakura looks down at the floor. Her tears still falling. But this time, she _smiles_.

'I've been a good girl.'

...

...

...

...

* * *

**~Written:(04-19-09)**

**~Renaissance  
**


	3. There's Nothing You Can Do!

**Please Daddy, I've Been A Good Girl

* * *

**

"_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus"Your Guardian Angel"_

…

…

…

…

_Yuuki couldn't express how happy she was. She was finally allowed to leave this place. Allowed to go to a whole new world and start over in a place where no one knew her past. No one knew her. Most people would be scared, terrified, unsure. But Yuuki, she had been waiting her whole life for this moment. So filled with confidence and excitement, Yuuki took a step forward and out into a new world._

When Sakura wrote this in her journal she was filled with butterflies in her stomach. She was too excited. But then as she looked down at her journal she realized, it was just a story.

…

…

…

…

* * *

**THERE'S**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G  
**

**YOU**

**C**

**A**

**N**

**DO!

* * *

**…

…

…

…

**MONDAY**

It was half way through fifth period now, and Sasuke was becoming worried. Mr. Hatake had only asked her to stay after class to talk for a few minutes. Obviously not for the whole period seeing as he said he'd write her a note.

'Where is she?'

...

...

...

...

'I'm a good girl.' Sakura was still sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees which were brought up to her chin. Tears left their stains on her cheeks. Mr. Hatake couldn't believe what just happened. How could he have been so blind? The girl in his class who he teaches everyday, except Thursdays, who sleeps through or drifts off every time... is a victim of abuse. And he didn't even catch on to it.

Mr. Hatake continued to sit in the desk, staring at Sakura, waiting till she was back in her correct state of mind. Sakura soon stopped crying and looked up. She noticed she was in her math class. On her right was the trash can, which stood only about two feet tall, and on her left was the recycle bin which Sakura noticed not a lot of kids knew what recycling was. Looking straight ahead was...Mr. Hatake?

'But what is he doing here?' Standing up, Sakura wiped off any dirt from the rug she may have gotten on the back of her pants.

"Mr. Hatake, what is going on?" Being pulled from his thoughts, Mr. Hatake looked up at the girl who just spoke.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Confusion set in.

"Where is the rest of the class?" Mr. Hatake rose from his seat.

"Sakura, it's fifth period." Looking up at the clock, he continued. "Actually, it's almost your lunch period." Sakura's eyes widened as she hastily looked at the clock. And there is was in bold red block letters.

**11:59. **

Fifth period for Sakura ended at twelve-oh-five.

'CRAP! What the hell happened?!' Mr. Hatake took a step towards Sakura and noticed she didn't retreat away from him like she did half an hour ago.

"Sakura...are you...," He couldn't continue, he couldn't think of the right thing to ask, the right words to use. Sakura was watching her math teacher as his face scrunched in deep thought and his eyes were closed. Hereally_ was_ deep in thought.

"Mr. Hatake?" Opening his eyes, he asked the only way he could. Directly.

"Sakura, are you abused?" There wasn't a smile on Sakura's face. There wasn't any tears either. There was just a blank look. Mr. Hatake didn't like it. Whenever her face looked like that, she always left her "correct state of mind" as he would say.

How could she possibly answer this?! Sakura started to panic. If she told him, he would contact the school, but if she didn't, Sakura had a feeling he would know she was lying. God, what the hell?! So instead she stayed quiet.

"Sakura, I need you to answer me. If you are a victim of abuse we need to stop it so you don't get hu,-"

"So I don't what?! What can you do?! There's nothing you can do Mr. Hatake?! Nothing! NOTHING!" Sakura had given in to answering, but honestly, what the hell could the school do?!

Not a fucking thing. Nothing! There was nothing! Nothing.

"You need to tell someone about this Sakura! You need to!" Mr. Hatake started to yell as well.

"I'm not a victim of abuse! Okay! There! I'm not!" Picking her backpack off the floor, Sakura grabbed the door handle, turned it and left. Well, ran away.

...

...

...

...

School was terrible. Mr. Hatake had sent many notes to Sakura during the rest of the day, calling her into his classroom. Sakura just ignored them, crumpled them up and tossed them into the two feet tall trash cans there were in every classroom. Thankfully in school today there were many things that had to be done, so Sasuke couldn't ask her anything about why she wasn't in fifth. That would've been way to awkward for her to answer. It was three thirty when Sakura reached home. She had time.

...

...

...

...

Ate dinner, alone at seven. Took a shower at seven thirty. All of her homework was done, so she decided to read a book. Sakura loved to read. It was just like her writing. A world she could become lost in.

The only bad thing about reading for Sakura is that she _always_ loses track of time.

Hearing the lock of the front door turn, Sakura's eyes immediately parted from the book and she looked over to the clock on her side table. It read "8:57". Oh god. Sakura closed her book and put it on her side table.

She could hear his footsteps on the stairs, he was going downstairs...where the bar was located. Sakura's knees brought themselves up to her chin, and her arms wrapped themselves around her knees. She started rocking back and forth.

'Here we go.'

All Sakura could do was wait, wait for the man and his lover to come into her room. To close the door. Take a chug, and bash it down.

"S-sakura!!!" Daddy called for her from downstairs. "S-s-sakura!!" Standing off her bed, she went downstairs...slowly. Reaching the bottom of the second flight of carpeted stairs, she peaked around the corner.

"Yes Daddy?" And there he stood. His jacket flung on the leather couch, his hair in all different directions and his lover to his lips. After he took his gulp he turned towards the sixteen year old. He smiled.

"S-s-sakura." He smiled again.

'What is going on?' Sakura watched as her father kept on smiling and walked towards her. He opened his left arm and engulfed her in a hug.

"My S-sakura. My beautif-ful Sakura." Sakura stood there, being hugged by him, so she hugged him back and whispered.

"Dad." Her father placed his chin on top of her head, his smile still present. He whispered.

"S-s-sakura. H-have you b-b-b-been a good girl?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes Daddy, I've been a good girl." He tightened his grip on her, it started to hurt. Sakura tried to wiggle her way out.

"Daddy, you're hurting me. I can't breathe." He kept his tight grip on her as he moved his head down to her ear. He whispered.

"S-s-sakura, why do you k-kept lying to m-m-m-me?" Sakura didn't know what he was talking about. "I-if you've b-b-b-been a good girl, then t-tell me w-w-w-w-why I got a call from your school tod-day? From your m-math teacher?" Sakura's eyes widened, she stopped struggling and cried.

**'Daddy...,'**

He raised his lover into the air.

**'I'm sorry,'**

And with much speed,

**'But,'**

and strength,

**'I've been a bad girl.'**

Crashed it into Sakura's head. Sakura feel to the floor as her father's grip released her. Her eyes were still open watching her father stand over her. He still had a smile on his face while he hit her, kicked her and bashed her. He left that night. Got into his car and drove away.

Sakura was laying there, blood soaking into the carpet, unable to move. She closed her eyes and cried. She was interrupted as the sound of a door opening echoed through the house.

'God he's back!' She continued to cry as she felt him stand over her again. But nothing came. No kicks, bashings, hits, nothing. All she felt was a hand reached under her head and left her up so she was leaning against something. Arms wrapped around her gently. Sakura opened her eyes and saw him.

It was Sasuke. He looked at her and whispered.

"I told you. I follow you where you go remember?" Sakura nodded and smiled. Tearing still rolling down her cheek. "No more lying. No more of this." Sakura closed her eyes the sound of Sasuke's heart beat. He whispered again.

"No sleeping Sakura. Not tonight love." Sasuke lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room. Tonight Sakura could sleep without fear.

One hell of a Monday.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Written:(05-06-09)**

**Edited:(05-06-09)**

**~Renaissance  
**


	4. It Wasn't Real

**Please Daddy, I've Been A Good Girl

* * *

**

"_Sunset, I close my eyes  
I pretend everything's alright  
Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright  
Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over?_

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows"_

_-Red "Shadows"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

The sunlight's rays shining through the brown wooden blinds woke Sakura. While opening her left eye, she see saw something blue, and scruffy...maybe raggedy? As her sight begin to focus she realized that she was laying on it. It felt soft and scratchy. Sakura couldn't remember what happened last night, or where she was to be honest. Lifting her head off the blue surface shot a painful burst throughout her entire body. Then she remembered the bottle, the kicks, punches, blood and then...Sasuke. She remembered Sasuke coming to help her and take care of her. Doing the best she could, she looked around for Sasuke but he wasn't there.

As she noticed he was no where in sight, realization sunk in...he was never here.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**IT**

**WASN'T**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**

* * *

**

...

...

...

...

**TUESDAY**

Sakura laid on that blue scratchy carpet, trying to stand...hell even move more than her head, which hurt excruciatingly. The bottle must have cut her head more than she thought. After a good twenty minutes, she was finally able to rise. Her right hand went to her head to try and ease the pain shooting through it. Looking around she noticed that the bar was perfectly clean, which meant daddy must have come back and cleaned it...and probably restocked it too.

'Daddy came home, cleaned the bar restocked it...and left me on the floor.'

How pathetic this is. Her father took care of the bar but...looking down Sakura saw the place she was laying at not more then twenty-two minutes ago. It wasn't blue like the rest of the carpet was, it was a purple-redish color.

Blood.

_Her _blood.

...

...

...

...

After a few minutes Sakura turned around and walked up the stairs, it took her seven minutes to walk up two flights of stairs which contained no more then seven or eight steps in every flight. After reaching the top of the stairs Sakura went to the cupboard and grabbed all medical supplies that she could, and went into her bathroom that was across from her room.

After a good forty minutes Sakura and bandaged up her arm, lower back and left thigh. There was little she could do about her head since she probably needed stitches and going to the hospital was out of the question, the doctors would ask to many of them. Plus they would probably contact her father for insurance purposes and to let him know she was hurt. So Sakura put an ice pack on her head and wrapped gaze around it and left the pack on her head for a good fifteen minutes. While leaving the pack on, Sakura cleaned up the bathroom and returned the supplies that was left to the cupboard. Then there was nothing to do...but wait. Sakura walked into her bedroom and climbed on to her four foot tall bed and wrapped herself into her green down comforter. She was so cold even though it was a good eighty-seven degrees out.

'Why did I dream Sasuke came here?'

And just like that her phone buzzed. Looking over to her nightstand where she left it last night, grabbing her phone, the screen displayed "Sasuke's Cell". Should she answer it? Or let it buzz? Well knowing Sasuke if she let it buzz he would keep calling until she answered or come over. Making sure her voice was clear, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Sasuke? What's up?"

"What is going on? I called you last night and sent you messages and you didn't show up at school today. Are you okay?"

'Didn't show up to school? What's he talking about? It's onl-' Tearing her phone from her ear and looking at the screen showed, 

**3:47**.

'Oh shit.' Putting the phone back to her ear,

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't feel really well and I overslept. Did I miss anything important?" Sasuke let out a breath.

"No. Mr. Hatake asked where you were. Sent notes for you."

"Oh."

"You going tomorrow?" Sakura thought about it. Her head and body ached all over, and was black and blue. But if she didn't show up, Sasuke would ask more questions.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"All right. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Sasuke."

"Bye." Then the conversation ended. Putting her phone onto the nightstand, Sakura went and removed the ice pack. Her head looked a little better, but still needed stitches.

'How the hell did I survive the night?'

...

...

...

...

Walking back into her room, a picture on the wall caught her attention. It was of her mother. God how she had loved her mother. And missed her. Daddy told her that mommy left a long time ago and didn't leave behind any way of contacting her. Sakura remembers the stories of her. Her mom always smelled of raspberry shampoo and vanilla lotion. Her nails were done in french tips, and beautifully curled red hair that shined in the sunlight. Her mother was amazing. And gone.

Walking over to the picture, Sakura gently lifted it off the wall and held it. The soft dark brown wooden border that held the picture. Putting the picture back on the wall Sakura began to do her homework.

**8:39**

Sakura woke up to a buzz coming from her nightstand. She fell asleep on her desk. Walking over to get the phone it's screen displayed "UNKNOWN CALLER". Sakura pressed ignore. Who did she really need to talk to that she didn't know? Putting the phone back she noticed the clock's time.

Daddy was on his way home.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Written:(07-26-09)**

**Edited:(07-26-09)**

**Excuse: Sick, in hospital**

**~Renaissance  
**


	5. daddy didn't come home

**Please Daddy, I've Been A Good Girl**

_

* * *

_

"The light that's in your eyes, like everyone wants it to be  
Well can't you see that it must be this way  
Who knows who's wrong or right, just as long as you're here tonight  
Just like my mother, always taking my likings away  
When nobody's watching us

_I missed the last song  
I blame myself for just standing there too long  
I missed the last song  
I blame myself for just standing there"_

_-Theory Of A Deadman "The Last Song"_

…

…

…

…

_The golden rays shined upon her perfect face. She closed her eyes and raised her arms into the breeze. The grass hugged her ankles and her white dress flew in the wind. Her lips rose up, and she smiled. Yuuki was finally happy…and free._

...

...

...

...

* * *

**d**ad_dy _did**n'**t _**co**m_**e **

**h**_om_e

* * *

...

...

...

...

**TUESDAY (NIGHT)**

**8:39**

The horrid clock wouldn't show Sakura any other time, and oh how she begged it would. If only she could be somewhere else. But Sakura knew, this is where she belonged. She belonged to her father. She owed him so much, he didn't leave her. Not like her mother. Her mother left her. Didn't want her.

She **deserved** this.

...

...

...

...

**8:43**

Sakura laid on her bed, cuddled into her green down comforter. Why is it that when daddy was on his way home, all Sakura could do…was **wait**? Then again, it's not like there was anything she _could _do. She had friends, just there was so much they didn't know and she didn't want them to know anyways. She has her job, well_ had_ her job. Sakura didn't get along with the boss. She had her car. 2002 Ford Escort, yes not a great car, but it was good for her. Small yet spacious. She had her name painted on the back on the car. Big "**SAKURA**" right there in green, it was so she could find her car easier…plus it was a dare. But it's not like she could drive anywhere. Daddy would be pissed if he came home and she wasn't there.

Oh well.

Sakura turned to her nightstand and grabbed her cell…

**9:01**

Here we go.

**9:02**

**9:03**

**9:04**

**9:05**

**9:06**

**9:07**

**9:08**

**9:09**

**9:10**

**9:11**

**9:12**

**9:13**

**9:14**

**9:15**

**9:16**

**9:17**

**9:18**

**9:19**

**9:20**

**9:21**

Daddy…isn't…home? Why isn't he home? As Sakura sat on her bed, she wondered where he was. How weird was it that she would wonder where he was, when if he was here, she would be bleeding.

Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of her father not being home and wondering where he was, so she got up and went to the cabinet at the end of the hall. The same one which held all of the medical supplies. She reached up and grabbed two Tylenol PM's and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She threw them into her mouth. Took a sip of water. And swallowed. She still had to wait for twenty minutes for them to kick in.

...

...

...

...

**9:45**

Sakura's eyelids began to drag. They wanted to close themselves and fall into another world. Her dreams. But her dad still wasn't home. Sakura was very worried by this point. Daddy rarely comes home late. Sakura rose and went to the cabinet again. Grabbed another Tylenol and took a sip of water then downed it.

**9:53**

So…hard. Must stay awake. Must wait for daddy. Sakura kept repeating such things through her mind, and sometimes out loud. But the Tylenol wouldn't let her. It was time for Sakura to sleep. For her to fall into her dreams, into another world.

...

...

...

...

**WEDNESDAY **

**3:39**

Sakura awoke to a vibration. It was her cell. She reached to her side table and grabbed her phone. It displayed "**UNKNOWN CALLER**". Sakura pressed ignore. "Stupid." She grunted, and returned her phone.

**6:35**

The sun barely shined through her blinds, but it still woke her. Sakura rose up and checked the time. Six thirty five. School started at seven thirty. She's got fifty five minutes. After getting dressed in her blue jeans and black sweater, which hung loosely on her due to it's big size, she went to her bathroom. Brushed her hair, brushed her teeth then walked out.

**7:03**

Sakura went to the end of the hall and knocked on her father's door. No answer. She went and got a glass of milk figuring that maybe he was out. After she finished her glass and put the cup into the dishwasher, she went back to his door and knocked again. No answer. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her keys and backpack and walked out the front door. Her car was in it's place. Her father's wasn't. Now Sakura just figured he came home after she slept, then went to work before she woke. Throwing her backpack in the backseat, Skaura sat in her car, started it up, plugged in her iPod and drove to school.

...

...

...

...

**10:10**

It was the end of third period, Spanish for Sakura. Next was math…with…Mr. Kakashi. Oh no. He's going to want to talk to her after class. He'll be eyeing her all period too, seeing as she didn't come to class yesterday. And Sakura was royally pissed at him anyways, he called her _fucking _father for god's sake! She told him not to do anything or tell anyone…and what did he do? Go straight to the demon and give him more fire. Fire to burn people. People with pink hair and green eyes.** GOD!** As Sakura only had one minute till class, she decided to ditch.

It's healthy every once in awhile.

...

...

...

...

**10:15**

Sasuke seemed to notice that Sakura wasn't in math, yet she was in the first three. Kakashi seemed to notice she wasn't here either. What if she… no she wouldn't ditch. Sakura is a good kid and wouldn't do that. As class begun to start, Sasuke grabbed his backpack and left class with his teacher calling after him. Sasuke didn't care. Something is wrong with Sakura.

**10:21**

As Sakura sat at the 7/11 parking lot down the street from school and drank her Coke Slurpee, she saw a dark shadowy figure come into the clear. It was a man. Tall, dark hair and walking towards her, Sasuke? Then her phone began to vibrate. It displayed "**SASUKE'S CELL**".

**10:21**

Where would Sakura go? Home? No, she has her other classes. Maybe 7/11? She always did like her Slurpees. As Sasuke got into his car and started driving, he dialed her cell. It was ringing.

**10:22**

Sakura reached for her phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Where are you?"

"I'm at 7/11. Why?"

"Well you weren't in class and you're acting very odd. We need to talk." Every word dripped with seriousness.

"Where are you?"

"I'm coming towards you." Sakura looked out her window and spotted that man again.

"Oh is that you right there?" Sakura got out of her car and started walking towards the man.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke I see you. Do you see me? I'm waving my arm in the air." Sakura raises her left arm and waves while walking towards the man.

"Sakura? Sakura? _Sakura!"_

"What?"

"Sakura I'm in my car." As Sakura listened to Sasuke on the other line, the man came into view...

It was Daddy.

"Oh god."

"Sakura? What's goi-" Click.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Written: (10-15-09)**

**Edited: (10-15-09)**

**~Renissance.**

**AN: This story isn't just based off of an idea. This man is created from all the fathers I know who abused their daughters. This story and "Only Till 18" are based of true events. **

* * *


	6. mr Hatake's feelings

**Please Daddy, I've Been A Good Girl**

* * *

_"Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life from mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"_

_-Breaking Benjamin "Dance With The Devil"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**WEDNESDAY**

**10:22**

Clicking of pens and pencil tips were the music currently in this classroom. So many quadratic formulas and equations, so many problems and only one right answer. Thing with math that really sucks, is that one little mistake can screw up the whole answer. Just one little mistake. Fortunately, for Hinata, she has always studied and checked her answers before completing anything. Always did her homework and studied from previous tests and quizzes. So she would pass this test, no problem. After answering the thirty-fifth question, the last question on the test, Hinata rose from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom to turn the test in to Mr. Hatake. Once reaching his desk, Hinata waited for him to notice her presence. He didn't. Hinata cleared her throat in hopes of him acknowledging her. He still didn't. She tries a vocal approach. She whispers,

"Mr. Hat-take?" Nothing. So Hinata decides to just leave her test on his desk and walk back to her seat, but as she drops her test down she notices that he is staring at something. Following his eyes, hers come to land on the same thing his is staring very intensely at-

Hintata doesn't understand why he staring at it.

-Sakura's desk.

...

...

...

...

_

* * *

_

mr. H_ATAK_E'S fe**elin**gs

* * *

...

...

...

...

**10:23**

Sasuke began to floor it. Driving fifty-three down a thirty zone wasn't the most brilliant idea. But, it didn't matter. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Sakura wasn't answering her phone since the last conversation and they were disconnected. God, she could be…no, Sasuke couldn't even begin to think that about Sakura. She was okay. She was okay. She **was **okay.

...

...

...

...

Sakura's phone dropped to the concrete. Her eyes as wide open as her mouth. Her hand, which was previously occupying her cell phone, was still next to her ear. Her father was coming towards her.

Her _father._

Her **father.**

_**Her fucking father.**_

He was closing in. What could she do?

Run? No, she wouldn't get far due to her newest addition of injuries.

Drive away? Where would she go? Yeah she could get away now, but she would have to go back home. She couldn't go anywhere. No where. And here he comes. Smiling.

"Sakura." His smile was like a rose. Beautiful to look at, but when you try to come closer the thorns will prick you till you bleed. All an illusion. Sakura steps forward and looks up.

"Hi Daddy." She's trembling. He looks down into her eyes.

"Why aren't you in class?" His smile still there.

"I, - um, I felt…um tired and nauseous. I just came here to, um, get something to drink. Something with some, uh, sugar Daddy. I'm sorry; I'll go back right now." Sakura turns to go to her car, but her father stops her with his hand swiftly lying on her shoulder. He chuckles.

"Sakura, my beautiful Sakura... I'll see you at home." The hand leaves her shoulder and he retreats to his vehicle, wherever it is hidden. As a few moments pass, Sakura finally collects herself, grabs her phone and walks to her car.

...

...

...

...

**10:26**

Sasuke, still going fifty-three, was nearing the seven-eleven. He was losing his patience and his worrying was hitting a high level. Just as he increased his speed to fifty-seven, his cell began to ring. It displayed,

"**SAKURA'S CELL". **He presses the answer button.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Sasuke. Sorry about that, I, - um lost my grip and my phone fell to the floor." She was stalling.

"Sakura, what the hell?! I've been-, just never mind. Come back to school. Now."

"Okay. Bye." She disconnects. Sasuke puts his phone down and turns back. Heading back to school, he spots a red Cherokee Jeep driving in front of him. This car…it's familiar to him. Somehow. He's seen this car, yes it's a common car, but this one has a black out line. Sasuke knows he's definitely seen this jeep before.

...

...

...

...

**10:32**

Sasuke waits for Sakura on the front steps of the school. As he pulls out his cell phone to call her, a man passes him. He's mad.

"Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sasuke looks up from his phone to comment on his intrusion, and to his shock he finds-

The red Cherokee Jeep is parked in the visitor parking section.

-Mr. Haruno.

...

...

...

...

**10:28**

Mr. Hatake's planning period. Planning periods are meant for the teacher to prepare for the next class and make lessons. And yet, Mr. Hatake sits at his desk, not creating any lessons or preparing for the next class. Mr. Hatake sits and continues to stare at that desk in front of him. _Her_ desk. Why isn't she coming to class? Yes, it's been only two classes, but she doesn't show up _after_ him finding out about her being abused? No, she must be avoiding him. I mean she couldn't be hurt or anything. He hasn't called Social Services, like he should have. He hasn't told the principal, like he should have. He hasn't called the police or her father, like he should have.

Maybe she'll come on Friday? Kakashi found himself hoping she would. He wanted her to be safe. To be okay. To be…why is he thinking about her? This is his student. His day dreaming, failing, quiet student. She didn't stick out in any way, well except for that pink hair of hers. And her emerald eyes. Her laid back personality. Her rare smiles he liked... Oh no.

Kakashi Hatake, I officially pronounce you as, royally **fucked.**

...

...

...

...

**10:29**

There's a knock at his door. Kakashi rises from his carpet desk chair and walks to the door. It's Principal Tsunade.

"Mr. Hatake. Sorry if we're disrupting you, but there is a problem with one of your students and we have to discuss it." We're?

Tsunade enters the room, passing Kakashi and turns around to face him.

"Oh, my apologies. Mr. Hatake, this is Kei,-"

Kakashi turns to the man Tsunade was referring to.

"-Haruno."

Kakashi's fists tighten, he teeth clench. He's ready to attack this man. This man who has hurt Sakura. This evil, disgusting, low life loser who would dare hurt such a wonderful person.

Kei Haruno raises his hand to Kakashi.

"Nice to meet you."

Kakashi doesn't shake his hand. Tsunade speaks.

"Well, obviously, Kakashi has much to do so let's just get down to it. Kakashi, it's been brought to our attention that Sakura is failing your class and Mr. Haruno here has come to discuss the problem." As Kei Haruno enters the room, Kakashi shuts the door. Tsunade opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off from a call needing her assistance in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm needed in the cafeteria. I'm sure you two can discuss Sakura's problems and find a solution."

Tsunade exits. Leaving a child abusing father in an empty classroom with a pissed off teacher who has feelings for that said girl.

Kakashi has to keep it professional. He grinds his teeth.

"Please, sit." They sit. Haruno begins.

"So, I've been told that Sakura's failed the last few of her tests." Kakashi's fists are still tightened together.

"Yes. But we've come to an arrangement and she can restore her grade. She's a bright girl and I hate having to fail such a stu,-" Haruno cuts him off.

"Listen Mr. Hatake. Sakura knows what her duties are. She failed the tests. Don't give her any special treatment. Sakura has to learn the hard way." Oh man, Kakashi's pissed off meter was rising.

"Well, Mr. Haruno. Sakura has been distracted lately and she deserves a second chance." Kei laughs.

"Sakura? Sakura deserves another chance? Oh man." Kei rises from his seat. "Well, Mr. Hatake, I can see that this has done very little. Sakura won't learn this way. Sakura doesn't deserve another chance. I'll just deal with this at home. Good day Mr. Hatake." Kei Haruno walks to the door. Kakashi rises from his seat and follows. As Kei begins to opens the door it is pushed shut. Turning around, Kei sees Kakashi.

"Do you have something else to say? Is this going to be a problem?" Kakashi removes his hand from the door and grabs Kei Haruno's collar of his jacket. Very tight.

"Yes Mr. Haruno. This is going to be a very big problem."

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Written: (10-25-09)**

**Edited: (10-25-09)**

**~Renissance**

**P.S. Well what do you know? Think Kakashi will fight Mr. Haruno? **


End file.
